


The Metamorphosis

by NeoQwerty



Category: BAOH The Visitor, Devilman (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: (because most of them are demons), Alternate Universe - BAOH, Alternate Universe - Devilman, Alternate Universe - Everyone Can See Stands (JoJo), Danny (JoJo) dies, Devilman Canon-typical violence, Evil Kujo Sadao, Gen, Possessed Kujo Sadao, Star Platinum (JoJo) Is a BAOH parasite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: The crossover with Devilman and BAOH no one asked for.Demons are possessing people at random around the world, whipping humanity into a state of paranoia, fear, and violence, and Kujo Jotaro got caught in the middle of it at school. He tries to get back home through the suddenly far more dangerous Tokyo streets, but gets chased by demons into the suspicious "governmental research lab" that opened recently.And finds a badly burned dog with a broken leg in there...?
Relationships: Anne & Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Metamorphosis

Jotaro creeps quietly through the streets of Tokyo, forcing his breathing to remain even enough, even as screams of terror raise from the streets and are answered by unnatural, otherwordly sounds.

Carefully, he flattens himself against a wall, and leans just enough to peek over.

Then turns his head away, shoving a grimy, bruised hand back against his mouth as he fights to keep his lunch down. There's demons... _playing_ with the remnants of their meals.

 _Fuck._ Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

Cold sweat drips down his spine, and he wills his racing heart to calm down, goes through the meditative breathing the old man's taught him.

He hopes he and the bitch are safe. Talk about a bad time for a long-overdue visit... Right in the middle of demons, _actual fucking demons_ , crossing over into this world from Hell.

He doesn't want to die at the hands of these things, not when what _happens_ is scarred into the back of his eyes and he can still hear the distant screams ringing in his ears. He'd sooner kill himself somehow than get eaten alive... Or _worse_. They're depraved bastards and--

What's that noise.

Jotaro turns his head, one green eye peeking back in the direction of these hideous fusions of animal and human. His heart drops and every hair stands on end, a primal survival instinct kicking on as the seeming leader of the pack stares dead-on at him as he lopes toward him. Something about its facial features seem vaguely familiar, but its rusty black-marked skin, full of rashes and warts and exposed muscle and bone, and its distorted dog's maw with its outward-turned fangs and curving tusks, obscures its identity. All he gets is a sense that he probably knew whoever that was, once.

Then its black mane of hair stiffens out, bulging eyes widening even more, and its thin brown pupils slit even further. It growls out, with a guttural voice that instantly makes Jotaro backpedal, and again, the strange feeling of warped familiarity is there.

" _Jotaro...! Come... here...!_ "

Repulsion makes him shudder, and he very firmly shakes his head negatively, just once, as he continues walking backward. Because there's no way in _Hell_ he's getting anywhere near the gore-covered creature, especially not after seeing... ugh, just the thought turns his stomach a little.

" _Be... a good... boy, Jotaro...! Daddy... cancelled his tour... Just to... see you..._ "

...Everything in his brain wants to freeze, as the vague feeling of knowing that thing snaps into clarity. Through this mangled, half-dog and half-boar form, he realizes it looks like some nightmarish version of his father's appearance. His eyes widen, and he hisses out a name.

"...Sadao."

His sound of horror draws the attention of the other two demons, and the demon that Kujo Sadao turned into salivates, hunching down lower, muscles flexing.

It's getting ready to pounce.

Jotaro whirls on his feet, and _runs_ , vaulting over and shoving away anything in his way. Chilling, howling screeches and baying roars rise just behind him, and it feels as if his entire body turns weightless with the rush of adrenaline and sharpened focus. He runs _faster_ , wracking his brain for a place that might be safe, or at least safer, for him to lead the demons into and trap them in.

Maybe that weird military-looking place that just popped up a month ago, that's allegedly a research lab but employs armed security? It's the only idea he's got right now, so he goes for it, and changes his direction abruptly. He barely ducks the pounce of something heavy and grey as his shoes slip on the ground, and flinches as claws nick the back of his calf as he gets back up and moving.

 _Give him a fucking break!_ He'd better not get an infected wound. That's also not something he's willing to die of at the moment.

By what's either a miracle or the demons playing with their meal, he manages to get to his destination, ignoring the burning pain of his leg's wound.

And he realizes the facade's windows are all smashed, splashed with blood, metal frames twisted and bent, and charred, half-exploded corpses litter the ground. He'd pause and curse, but the malevolent laughter behind him pushes him onward, into the bloody lobby that looks like a small war happened in there. There's burn marks and gunfire everywhere, and a wall peeling outward like something burst out from deeper inside the "research lab".

He hears crunching noises and low, whining grunts, and he risks a look over his shoulder for a split second.

The demons are... hesitating? The one that possessed his father's body is the one making the whining grunts, snuffling about with his head low, hunching. Almost like he's cowering as he advances forward hesitantly, smelling something Jotaro can't catch over the a dry ozone smell and gasoline and blood and burned plastics and flesh.

Jotaro slows down his run to a brisk jog, and starts looking forward as he heads deeper. He'll take his chance with what might be empty and wait for the demons to chicken out, and maybe he could even find a weapon of some kind in here.

He slips through the hole torn in the wall, cautious as his eyes adjust to the red lighting in this area, plunging everything into half-shadows, and gives a sigh of relief as the feeling of danger and wrongness ebbs the deeper in he goes.

He pauses when he hears the sound of claws ticking on the linoleum tiles.

Another demon?

The thing limps into view, and Jotaro winces. It's a dog, he thinks. Some foreign breed, big enough that its big square head is almost at his ribcage, on long stilt-like legs with short fur. One of those legs is broken, bent out of shape, and it looks like it's been set on fire haphazardly. It stares at him when he takes a step, with big brown eyes made too white by the charred skin on its head, and whines, tail tucking in and head lowering.

"...Easy, mutt. Come here. I won't hurt you."

He leans down a bit, holding a hand out and motioning for it to come closer.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere safer. There's demons everywhere around and it's just a matter of time before they follow me in here."

It moves toward him, skittishly, and it's only when it's close enough to pet that he sees the skin around its eyes and jowls is blue, like it drowned or something. The white of its eyes isn't very visible, but it looks luminescent and blue, too.

That's when its left eye flies out of its orbit with a gush of blood, and he has a split-second to see something long and wormlike wriggle and thrash in the bleeding cavity before the dog opens its maw far too wide and he stares down the inside of its yellowed mouth. The world goes black before he can even get a curse out.

Jotaro wakes up, which is something of a surprise. He's also still in the same corridor he'd met the demon-possessed **No.** dog. When he looks around, he finds it dead, jaw wrenched sideways, the tentacle **No.** that had been writhing in its eye socket gone. He wonders if he'd hallucinated it. **No.**

He doesn't hurt anywhere, except on the back of his leg **Toxin.** where he'd been hit by the demon his father turned into, which shouldn't be the case. He clearly remembers the possessed **No.** dog rearing up and about to bite him **No.** so why doesn't his face hurt?

Jotaro casts a look around, and wonders how long he was out **No.** since it's brighter **No.** now. He thinks about finding a bathroom or a mirror, and startles when he realizes he knows where to find a bathroom. He quickly follows the mental map he's apparently made while moving inward, and heads for the mirror.

Everything looks fine, unharmed, until he gets to his eyes, and the whites of his eyes is a mirrorlike, glistening light blue, alien, with the flesh around his eyes stained a dark indigo. His skin cracks around them a bit, like there's something else under and he's shedding his skin.

The sense of violation he feels at realizing he's possessed **No.** now is...

Well, Jotaro doesn't want to even process it. He very calmly turns away from the mirror.

"This isn't real. I'll wake up and I'll realize I dreamed this whole fucked up day for some reason."

He makes his way back outside, feeling in a daze, and only remembers the demons when Sadao's deformed body hurtles itself at him.

Time feels like it slows down, blurring at the edges and tinting blue as his vision bends and expands. He can sense the malice running through the demons, the scent of murder, the _evil_. He wants--no, he _absolutely needs_ to destroy the source of that evil scent!

**ENEMIES!**

Jotaro's hand snaps outward on its own, clamping onto the demon's face, and he grunts slightly when the impact makes him slide back a few inches on his feet. His fingers tense, and Jotaro stares as his hand begins squeezing at the flesh, making the bones creak at first. Then the demon's skull shatters like a watermelon, splattering gore onto his face.

...Gross.

The dog-boar demon's body goes into death throes, but it fades from his focus once the smell goes stale and dissipates. He turns to the others, and they hesitate for a heartbeat, a sour cowardice making their murderous intent smell even more offensive. These would rather pick on the weak than on something strong, which is _despicable_.

He can see their intent to run before they even turn tail all the way.

"Are you trying to piss me off? Good grief."

He leaps over them, fast as a shooting star, arms spread out and legs tucking in, and lands in an elegant kneel between them. Every muscle in his body tingles as he brings his hands down, digging fingers into their necks, feeling vertebrae snap under his grasp, before the smell of ozone and dry petrichor rises. He feels the flesh around his hands convulse, and then there's a _snap_ in the air, a flash of blinding blue-white and the boom of thunder blasting out.

His ears are ringing too loudly to hear the screams of the demons' suffering as two hundred thousand volts of electricity and a supersonic arc blast slam into their captive bodies, and the flash of light likewise obscure the agonized thrashing as they're burned alive by lightning, torn apart by the exploding shockwave. He senses the bodies rip away from his grip, flung outward, and shakes the disgusting feeling of chunks of half-cooked flesh and bug goop off his hands.

A loud shriek jolts him to his full height, blinking red lightning and huge black spots out of his eyes. He perceives more than sees a silhouette in the allew, cowering, and feels the interest of the demon **No.** inside him spike. Dread pools in his stomach as he leaps near the... Kid, he realizes as his sight clears a bit more.

**Innocent.**

The kid's absolutely paralyzed, looking up at him. He can smell the fear rolling off of her. He wants to protect her and take her somewhere safe.

"It's not safe here, kid."

His voice comes out less gruff than he intended, but it makes her relax a bit, cautiously, and something inside blooms with satisfaction.

"Are... You... _Demon_?"

He frowns at the hesitant, accented Japanese, and figures out she must speak English. He guesses Sadao and the old man aren't the only ones choosing the worst time to travel to Japan... Jotaro's english is pretty awful, but he knows enough to muddle through conversations with Granny Lisa, who doesn't speak Japanese at all. Hopefully it's enough for a tourist.

"I'm..." He pauses, realizing that the answer he was going to give, 'a good demon', sounds absurd and dangerous. He wracks his brain for an alternative explanation to offer.

"...An ESPer. Powerful psychic."

The AKIRA manga's the first thing that pops into his mind, with the weird freaky psychic kids, but he supposes it fits enough, when he thinks about it; the thing inside seems to be able to smell intent and evil, like the ESPers can.

"A psychic? Oh! Can you move things with your mind?!"

The shift from fear to curiosity delays his response a bit. He has no idea why she's so easily reassured. Maybe she's doing the same thing he is, deliberately not thinking about what just happened, and he wants to not think about the fact that his father's dead, too. He didn't like the guy, but not enough to wish _that_ on him! He rapidly turns his attention back on the girl.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Try it, c'mon!"

He casts his eyes in the alley, looking for something that might be useful, settling on an abandoned, heavy looking wrench. Could work for a weapon for the girl. He feels a bit stupid when he raises his hand, palm out, toward the wrench, and tries to imagine it flying into his hand. **Yes.**

His arm tingles, and scintillating blue and gold project outward from it, forms some kind of misshapen, vaguely handlike shape, like some cosmic cloud. It rolls forward from him, maybe two meters, and swipes at the air like it's trying to grab for the wrench that's out of reach. Curious, Jotaro steps closer, until it can just barely pull the wrench into its range, and wraps securely around it. Then it's snapping back into his arm rapidly and taking the wrench along for the ride, the impact of the metal painful on his palm.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

**Sorry!**

He transfers the wrench to his other hand, shaking out the sting. He's sure he's going to have a bruise tomorrow from this...

"So, I can. It's close-range."

"That looked so cool! Can you do other stuff!?"

"I can try to find you somewhere safe. Where are your parents?"

"Uhh..."

He glances at her, relieved that she seems embarrassed, instead of sad. He has no idea what he'd do if she started crying over dead parents.

"Yes?"

"I ran away from home...?"

"...Give me a break... Fine. We see if _my_ family's safe. Then I'll find a safe place. Take that. You need a weapon."

He pushes the wrench into her hands, then turns around and kneels down.

"Get on. I'll carry you, it's faster."

And that way he won't have to constantly worry about keeping her in his sights and slowing down, but he knows better than to explain that. She hops onto his back with the ease of someone who's been piggyback-carried often, the hand with the wrench pressing into his collarbone and the other grabbing his shoulder tight. He gets back to his feet like she weights nothing, one arm going behind his back to support her.

"Crap, you're tall. Also, I dig the glitter."

"The what?"

"The sparkly stuff in your hair."

"...Stop making shit up, kid. There's nothing sparkly in my hair." He'd have noticed in the mirror if he had.

He starts running, headed for the Kujo household. Now that he has his psychic demon **No!** inside, he's feeling more confident in his ability to not turn into prey for the other demons. And being able to smell the worst of it, the zones so thick with evil it's like there's a toxic fog, means he can take detours a lot more easily to avoid more fights and get the runaway through without issues.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the mass-possession the demons organized in Devilman, as the first part of their plan to turn humanity against itself and take over once they've destroyed themselves.
> 
> On the JoJo side, it takes place instead of Stardust Crusaders. And yes, somewhere there's a DIO who's an evil Devilman.
> 
> Also what Sadao Kujo turned into is a nod to Stephen King's Cujo novel. (The OC demon possessing him is named Cujo, in fact.) Imagine if Cujo got mixed with a wild boar and the demonic Mad Saurus from Violence Jack Evil Town, and you get the result.


End file.
